Yomotsuhirasaka
Floor 1 The music here is similar to that of the Room of Rites, which fits the dark atmosphere of this rotting meat dungeon. A cutscene will show at the beginning of the dungeon if one is taking the "To Yomotsuhirasaka" quest. The first room consists of a group of Child Mukade coupled with plenty of Musca and eggs. Also, there are some eggs found behind a destructible rock with more Musca nearby. Destroying all the eggs, including those behind the rock, will remove all the Musca in the room. The second room contains a group of Penanggalan with at least three Kusareppou around. Once all of these monsters are defeated, the barrier ahead will disappear. Note that the Kusareppou essentially act like Nuppepou and are rather easy to beat. The third room contains a few eggs guarded by Musca. Destroy all of the eggs to despawn the Musca and proceed. The fourth room has more eggs guarded by both Infernal Mukade and Musca. All the Infernal Mukade must be defeated to gain access to a treasure room with an egg. Destroying the eggs in the area will despawn the Musca and open up the tunnel to the second floor. Floor 2 The first room is one of eggs, Musca, and Penanggalan. Destroy all the eggs to despawn the Musca, and eliminate all enemies to proceed. The second room contains a big egg guarded by Musca and Kusareppou. Once again, eliminating the eggs and the Kusareppou will cause the barrier to disappear. The third room is guarded by Musca and Gaki and contains quite a few eggs. As the Gaki act like Morizou and Bengara, they are not hard enemies to take down. Destroy the eggs and Gaki to proceed. The fourth room has two treasure chests containing gold and nigiri. Below that section is a group of Child Mukade watched over by Infernal Mukade. One can possibly rest on the cliff above the Mukade and use a bow to snipe the centipedes to death. Once these Mukades are down, the player can proceed to the tunnel leading to the bottom floor. Bottom Floor Beelzebub accompanied with a few Musca await the player in a large, open arena with an alternative boss theme playing as background music. Defeating Beelzebub will despawn the Musca and finish the dungeon. Some cutscenes will appear before and after the Beelzebub fight if one is taking the "To Yomotsuhirasaka" quest. Boss Strategy Beelzebub, just like his baby spawn, is weak to the Wind and Holy elements. This can be used for one's advantage in this boss fight. For bow users, one strategy in dealing with Beelzebub is to shoot him while he flies and spawns poisonous fly missiles. Be aware of where he lands, however, for it does quite some damage. The fly missiles will poison you as well as inflict a small chunk of damage. In terms of ranged damage output, the giant fly will either spray poison breath or shoot poison fly missiles straight at the player. Beelzebub may also end up flying up and spawning missiles again when close to the player, which is what bow strategy exploits. When the player is far from Beelzebub, he will attempt to either charge straight or in a curve. Do not run into Beelzebub when he turns pink and does the charge, for it will one-shot those with lower defense. For the most part, Beelzebub will dash backwards slightly and lift off the ground before a ramming attack. A strategy for close-range weapons is to land specials on Beelzebub right after his charge stops nearby the player. In the case that the Lord of the Flies decides not to fly, shoot poison missiles, or spray poison breath, he can also delve into his depth of melee type attacks, including poison breaths, leg sweeps, head smashes and body slams. Of these, only the final body slam type can inflict larger damage numbers on the player. Note that dodging certain ways will not always allow you to counter Beelzebub's melee attacks, as, for some of his attacks, he will end up moving forwards afterward. Because his hitbox is somewhat distorted in the sense that you can't damage him by clipping his butt, if you, as the player, choose to use the opening to get behind the bug, you may end up missing your counters. Regardless of what maneuver the player takes, they should be aware of the Musca, for their attacks can knock one into Beelzebub's attacks at times. Unfortunately, killing them only provides a temporary solution, as they will infinitely spawn until their "parent" is dead. Instead, focusing your attacks on Beelzebub with the lock-on will make the most of your DPS as well as allowing for more mobility to dodge and block majority of Beelzebub's attacks. Weapons Found Here |} |} |} |} |} |} Category:Dungeon Category:Locations